narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hokage
}} . Kage are in order from left to right: First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth.]] The are the leaders of Konoha. They are generally the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their being chosen for the position. Four shinobi and one kunoichi have gained this title so far, with another shinobi gaining the title of candidate Hokage. When the position for Hokage becomes open, whether because of the previous Hokage's death or incapacitation, the Konoha Council promptly begins to search for a replacement, in some cases within hours or days after a Hokage has been deemed dead or unfit; this can be seen in the case of Tsunade after she slipped into a coma. After being appointed, they are given the Hokage mansion in which to live and have their faces carved out in the stone wall behind it. Though she was pointed out during the first part of the series, the Fifth Hokage's face was carved out before the beginning of Part II. According to Kakashi, once a shinobi has been appointed by the Konoha Council, it is up to the Jōnin of the village to determine whether the position will become official. List of Hokage First Hokage Second Hokage Third Hokage Fourth Hokage Fifth Hokage Candidate Sixth Hokage Trivia * All of the former Hokage, except for Tsunade, have been sealed away in the stomach of the Death God summoning; The Fourth was sealed when he sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within Naruto, while the First and Second were re-sealed when the Third sealed them away. As for the Third, he was sealed when he gave his life to seal Orochimaru, but only managing to seal away his arms. * All Hokage have had some connection to each other: The First and Second were brothers, the Third was the student of the Second, The Fourth was the student of Jiraiya, who was a student of the Third, and the Fifth is the granddaughter of the First, the grandniece of the Second, and the student of the Third. When Kakashi was considered for the position of the Sixth, his connections to the past Hokage almost cemented his selection as he was a student of the Fourth. The former acting Hokage, Danzō, was once a rival to the Third for the position, and Danzō disagreed with the peaceful ideologies of the five Hokage. * At least three of the Hokage are descendаnts of the Senju clan. * In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Naruto became the Hokage for one whole week. * Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was said to be the strongest of all the kages. * Konohagakure is the only village to have reached the sixth generation of their kage, followed by Sunagakure and Kirigakure with the Fifth Kazekage and Fifth Mizukage. * Kakashi Hatake has been considered a prime candidate for the position as Hokage by several characters, and has even been nominated by Shikaku Nara during a selection for the sixth. References he:הוקאגה Category:Ninja Ranks